As Long As You're Mine
by Phantasma'sRose
Summary: Christine has perished and Erik must learn to live without her. All hope is lost for him until a certain green someone steps into the picture. Will Erik fall for this girl or will he forever grieve for his poor Christine?
1. Welcome To Coney Island

**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic that I started a long time ago, but have been too scared to post. If you like it, maybe I'll finish it. If it's not very good, I totally believe you. :)**

Erik's POV

I was walking to the small newspaper stand on the corner. I often come here to purchase two issues, a Parisian copy and a New York copy.

Two years ago Christine and I were trapped in Persia and were rescued by American troops. Women and children left on ships before the men did, so Christine left on a separate ship from me. Much later, when all of the women and children were gone, I found there were no other passages but those to America. Reluctantly, I dragged my feet abroad the ship and hoped for the best. Perhaps I will open a sideshow and earn some money to buy a house when I get back to Paris, I thought to myself during the long weeks spent on the seas. The moment I set foot on shore, I purchased some land to make my fortune in. That small shop soon grew into a show and that show soon grew into an amusement park which I named Phantasma.

I knew Christine was doing fine. She had travelled back to the Opera Populaire and earned back her place as the leading diva.

My heart stopped as I read the headline of the Parisian newspaper.

"_Opera Populaire Caught In Flames"_

I immediately bought the paper and read the article.

"_many tragic deaths including the famed diva Christine Daáe."_

No! She can't be dead! She can't be! Tears started to flow between my mask as I finished the story. Christine had for so long been my reason to live, to write music, to even build this whole park. Now there was no point. No point for anything at all. The world, which I had woke up in everyday thinking _I'm just another day closer to Paris, _seemed meaningless. Slowly, I stood up and started my walk to the Phantasma Opera House, still shedding tears. Today were the auditions for the new season. I sighed deeply. The only voice I wish to hear is Christine's. I had yet to find anyone to surpass or equal her vocal abilities. I shook my head clearing away my thoughts.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to the Phantasma Opera House?" a feminine voice asked some ways ahead of me. Curious, I looked up and saw a woman dressed all in black, wearing a tall pointed hat and a veil. I walked past the girl without a second thought until she was pushed over by a running child, causing her hat to fall off and her veil along with it. Several gasps could be heard as a cascade of jet black hair tumbled down her back. The girl struggled to cover her face while she retrieved her veil with a gloved hand.

_Go help her, _a voice in my head said. It was Christine's voice! I looked around hoping to find her standing beside me. No such luck. Carefully picking my way through the crowd, I walked toward the mysterious girl. The voice may have been in my head and I could be going crazy, but Christine was still Christine and I will always listen to my angel. As I reached the girl I grasped her shoulders and helped her on her feet.

"Thank you, sir. I wonder if you could tell me where the Phantasma Opera House is?" she asked, situating the back hat on her head, the veil already blocking my view from her face. That's it? No '_Get away from me freak!'_ or _'What the hell are you doing?' Perhaps I'm going to like this girl, _I thought.


	2. New Faces And New Friends

**HEY GUYS! ****Shout-out to****BellaLovesNinjago, Raibu-Shinu, and Beauties Who Dance for their awesome reviews! Sorry for the super short chapter last time. It was more of a sample because I didn't know if I was going to post it or not. Thanks for all of your help! :D**

Chapter 2: New Friends and New Voices

Erik's POV

"I' m going there myself. Would you like to come with me?"

She jumped up.

"Oh, yes please!" she replied happily.

"Why are you going there?" I asked, walking in the direction of my opera house once again.

"I'm coming for tryouts. Singing is one of the only things I'm good at, besides being a freak." I chuckled at this remark.

"You seem quite normal to me." I said. She laughed back at me.

"Well, I guess I'll let you decide that for yourself. Are you auditioning too?" I suppressed a smile.

"Actually, I'm going to be deciding who will be staying. You see, I am the owner of Phantasma. She gasped. I looked up at the black veil hovering in front of me. Had I said something wrong? Did I offend her? As if to answer my question, she said came out of her stunned state and stared to speak again.

"You should be tending to your business, not wasting time with normal people like me!" she said trying to escape. I reached out my hand and grabbed her gloved one.

"I rather enjoy your company." I said, encouraging her to keep walking with me. "And besides, who will show you the way to the opera house?" We stood in silence for some moments, her probably deciding what to do. I imagined what he face looked like beneath the veil. All I could come to mind was Christine's face. Tears rushed to my eyes and I blinked them away as the girl spoke up again.

"Fine." When she agreed to stay, I decided to figure out more about her. If she had a nice voice, who knows, she might just be the next diva at the opera. I asked her her name she turned her head my way. I could hear (but not see) the smile in her voice as she answered.

"Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp." A curious name. I've never heard one like it. Deciding not to risk being rude, I didn't say a word about it.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Erik Mulheim." I replied.

"French."

I looked at her with a furrowed brow. How did she know?

"What?" I asked.

Her veil did not turn toward me again, but she kept talking.

"Your name, it's French. Did you come here from France?"

"Yes." was all I could think to say. The rest of our walk to the opera house was spent in silence. She must have noticed that I was uncomfortable with talking about France, so she dropped the subject.

When we finally got to the opera house, I pointed her to the backstage wing and bade her goodbye. When we parted ways, I went to my spot in the first row. I normally prefer my private seat in box five, but for auditions, I was forced to sit in the audience. The whole opera house was created after the Opera Populaire back in Paris. Right down to my underground lair in the cellars. I no longer had to call it my home, for I had a flat on the other side of Phantasma and I can walk around without having to dodge policemen every other minute, but I fell asleep down there working on new trash for Meg to perform so often, that I could call it my home if I wanted to.

The auditions dragged on for another hour. All of the young ladies tried out, thinking they were to be the next diva of the opera house, when in real life they have no idea how horribly awful they sound. At one point, I stopped watching and just leaned my head back on the velvet lined seat to listen. I let out a sigh as a stage hand announced the last audition.

"Lastly, Elphaba Thropp!" he yelled from somewhere backstage. With my eyes still closed, I promised myself I wouldn't open my eyes until the end of the song.

"_When I meet the Wizard_

_Once I prove my worth_

_When I meet the Wizard_

_What I've waited for since birth!_

_And with all his wizard wisdom_

_By my looks he won't be blinded"_

I gasped. Her voice was better, stronger, and more confident than Christine's. I used to think the prospect of anybody having a better voice than Christine was never an option for me, but it is happening before my very ears!

"_The Wizard and I!" _she finished.

When I opened my eyes I gasped once again, taking in the sight before me.


	3. Truths

**Hi! Okay, finally got a longer chapter in there! That's about it with all of my pre-written crap! :D Just a newsflash, this is the half-faced white porcelain mask. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Truths

Erik's POV

Standing on stage was a girl in the same black dress and the same black hat, but the veil and gloves were removed, revealing emerald skin. I gasped again in shock and borderline horror until I remembered what Elphaba had told me about her being a freak. Never did I expect a green person though!

Elphaba's POV

Erik gasped the moment I started singing. This kept a smile on my face the entire song. I noticed his eyes were closed the whole time and did a silent prayer that he wouldn't freak out when he saw me. When the song finally ended, his eyes opened. Erik gasped once more. This gasp, though, was not an amazed gasp. It was more along the lines of horrified. My heart sunk low in my chest, saddened by his actions. _He shouldn't be one to gawk, _I thought,_ for he tromps around wearing a mask._ My sadness faded away and was soon replaced with a heated anger as I stomped off stage.

"Wait!" I heard Erik yell after me. His cries didn't stop me. They only encouraged me to leave faster. Now he wants to ask forgiveness? I didn't whisper a word about his mask and he acts as though my verdigris is the most horrible thing he's ever seen? I heard him behind me but kept going, determined not to let him see the tears gathering in my eyes. Erik was almost at my heels when his footfalls ceased. All was quiet. No heavy thuds of dress shoes, no gasping breaths as Erik tried to catch up with me, only the stage hands in the rafters preparing for next seasons shows. I stopped and as quick as I could, threw a glance over my shoulder. Nothing. _How could he just disappear?_

"_Nighttime sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses" _

A man's voice echoed off of the walls. I took a step toward the voice. Never once have I heard one so golden and pure. Slowly, I made my way toward a dressing room at the end of a long hallway, where the sound seemed to be emitting from. Guessing by the multitude of roses scattered across the room, the beautiful red furniture, and the huge floor to ceiling mirror, it must have been the prima donna's room.

I stopped and looked around the room, in search of a man standing around singing. Nobody but the voice was there. I listened for a while, trying to determine where the velvet voice was coming from. I walked toward the mirror. Each step I took toward it, the voice grew stronger. I hesitantly raised my palm to the cool glass and pushed. It didn't budge. I pushed it to the right. It slid about an inch. Soon I had the entire mirror open, revealing Erik standing in the doorway with his gloved hand out for me, urging me to take it and become wrapped up in his music. I reached out and took his hand, his voice clouding my mind. All I could remember before passing out was walking down a cold hallway illuminated by candles, riding across a lake drenched in silver mist, and a voice. Erik's voice, smooth and hypnotic.

"_Help me make the music of the night."_

Erik's POV

Elphaba fainted on the boat to my lair under the opera. The rest of the ride was fine, but getting her on shore was a completely different task. After nearly falling into the waist deep water twice, I finally succeeded in getting her to the swan bed in my Louis-Philippe room.

I stared at her for a while. I've never before seen a girl with emerald skin and I'm prepared to say anyone else who has was in a state of awe for the first time too. So many questions about her ran through my mind. How long has she been green? Was she born green? Where was she from? Why isn't she famous already? With a voice like her own, surely she could land a starring spot in any opera house. _Right, she's green._ I answered my own question, that probably being the reason she auditioned on Coney Island.

As I turned to leave, a mental shock took hold of me. Sitting on a nearby table was one of my paintings of Christine, with her beautiful face framed with chocolate curls. She was gone. My angel, who had for so many years been my light, was dead. I quickly scooped up the watercolor and brought it to my main room, the music room. I walked to my piano and set the painting on top of it. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I sat down on the bench and removed my mask and ran my hands over my sore face. How was I to write music now? Being apart from her, alone, made it difficult to write, but now, now I don't know if I can manage a note. Deciding to give it a go I pulled out a piece of blank music paper and a fountain pen.

"_In my mind, I hear melodies pure and unearthly_

_But I find _

_I can't give them a voice without you."_

I sobbed into my hands, dropping tears on the still blank paper. Aggravated, I shoved the paper back into the drawer, my hand brushing against something smooth and cold. I reached deeper in the drawer and grasped the gun. I bought it many years ago in Persia, after I was on death's door from being mugged. I wanted to end it all. Nothing was there to stop me. Christine is gone and nobody else will look upon me without hate or fear. Briefly, my thoughts flickered to Elphaba. She was different, just like me. She would understand my pain and we would undoubtedly go through lots more when my park reopens in the spring and she is the lead singer. No! I couldn't think like that, only to be heartbroken yet again. Have her ripped away from me because God didn't want me to be happy. Realizing someone would have to show Elphaba the way out of my lair, I let go of the gun, slammed the drawer shut, an replaced my mask.

Elphaba's POV

I woke up on a swan shaped bed, swathed in blankets. I threw them off and immediately realized whey there was so many. It was cold in here! I shivered and wrapped one of the quilts around my shoulders and sat for a moment. I heard a happy tune emitting from somewhere and turned to see a music bow in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey, in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. I looked around, only to be met with a black curtain surrounding the bed. I looked up and saw a matching black rope dangling from above. I reached out and pulled it and was rewarded with a rapidly disappearing curtain.

As the music box's happy music came to a close, a softer, sadder melody drifted from the hallway at the opposite end of the room. Carefully, so as not to trip on the dragging corners of the quilt, I stood and dizzily walked to the door. I walked down the hall, with one hand on the wall to stabilize me, and realized that the walls were made of cool, damp rock. I finally made it to the last door. The one with the music behind it. I opened it and stepped into a large room lit with hundreds of candles. The music was coming from a large piano in the middle of the room. A man was sitting on the bench in front of it. Erik.

As quiet as I could, I walked toward him. The melancholy music stopped. He just sat there shaking as if he had been crying for a long while. The closer I came, the more my curiosity took hold of me. What was he hiding under his mask? Did he wear it simply to attract attention, or be mysterious? If he did, I highly doubted he would wear it when he was alone.

"Do you always kidnap ladies who come to your opera house?" I asked. Erik chuckled, his voice shaking and the laugh forced, verifying that he had indeed been crying and he was upset.

"Only women who have an amazing voice." He said staring into space as if recalling an earlier memory.

"Why do you wear your mask?" I asked, not being able to deny myself an answer any longer. Erik clenched and unclenched his fists, and turned to me.

"Some questions are better left unanswered. Why are you green?"

"Some questions are better left unanswered." I retorted. Erik stared at me and sucked in the unmasked side of his cheek. My anger and curiosity mixed, creating a deadly concoction. Not being able to control my actions anymore, I reached out and tore off his mask, as fast as I could. He tried to stop me by grabbing my wrists, but I was too quick.

As soon as the mask came away, I flinched. Erik's face was horribly deformed. His flesh was puckered and twisted drum tight across his bones. Right eye socket was sunk in and his top lip was bloated. It didn't scare me though. If anything, I was far from scared. Any normal person would have fled from him on their first instinct. My first instinct was to comfort him. He was just like me. Misunderstood and rejected from the world because we look different from everyone else.

Erik swiped the mask from me, turned away and covered his face again, but it was too late. The damage was done.

"Erik . . ." As soon as his face was covered, he turned to me with his fists in the air. Crap. Now I've done it. My second instinct kicked in and I raised my hands in front of my face. Instantly, a green bubble materialized around me. Back in Oz, Galinda insisted I needed to know how to make bubbles. At first I was reluctant, but I'm glad they'll finally become of some use.


	4. A Long Talk About Life

Erik's POV

Elphaba tore off my mask.

She saw my face.

She probably hates me.

She probably wants nothing more than to flee me now.

My temper is something I can't control. As soon as my mask was pried away from my face my first instinct was to cover my face. My second instinct was to retrieve my Punjab lasso and kill whoever saw it, but I promised myself not to carry around my lasso on Coney Island. Most anybody who sees my face turns into a gloating fool much resembling Joseph Buquet.

As I raised my hands to strike, Elphaba flung her hands in front of her face. The moment her green hands reached the level of her eyes, a transparent green bubble formed around her. My hands fell to my sides and I backed up. What the hell was she doing?! How was she doing it?

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered. She looked up at me through her fingers, eyes still slightly fearful.

"Magic." She said lowering her hands. The bubble disappeared and I finally came back to my senses.

"Magic doesn't exist." I sneered.

"Oh? I could easily prove to you otherwise, if that's what you would like." She said raising her arms once again. Knowing that the trick that I saw was clever, but I doubt magic, I decided not to take any chances.

"No, no. I believe you." She stared at me for the longest time as if she was contemplating whether to believe me or not. She shook her head.

"No you don't." she said. Slowly, Elphaba looked around and started walking toward… a broom? She picked up the broom by its neck and made her way to the center of my music room. She looked at me and then back to her work. Elphaba stared at the utensil with a look of complete concentration strewn across her face and started chanting an indecipherable phrase. When she seemed finished she swung her left leg over the broom.

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked. She didn't answer me, but kept going on with her work. After a few more seconds of her mindless rambling, the broom started to float upward. My eyes widened. When she was only a few feet in the air, I walked towards her… _slowly and carefully. _I reached my hands above her head and waved them from left to right.

"H-how?" I stuttered. She looked down at me with a smirk.

"Magic. You really should listen better." The first question I had was where did she come from? Did they teach magic there? She kept going up until I asked her:

"Are you coming down?" She swept in a circle near the ceiling before answering me.

"Only if you promise not to strike me." I couldn't exactly make any promises with my temper, but I would try.

"Fine." I waved a hand at her. She came down and her feet hit the ground with a dull _thud_. Elphaba swung her leg back over and put the broom back in the corner. She stood in the corner with her back facing me.

"If you think I'm afraid of you…" I held my breath. She turned back toward me. "I'm not." This is the first time anybody's ever, _ever_ seen my face and said they weren't afraid of me. Even my Christine was frightened for months before she finally learned to accept it, accept me. I suppose being green helps you accept people easier.

"How do you do that?"

Elphaba let out a long sigh. "I was born with magic. I've always tried to hide it, but when I went with my sister, Nessa to Chiz I took a class for it."

"So, they teach magic where you're from?"

"Oz, and only to people who already have it." She said.

"Oz?" What is Oz?

"It's where I'm from." She let out another sigh. "Sit down. It's a long story."

We both sat down on the piano bench as she told me about herself. My eyes slowly widened as I learned she was a 'wicked witch' where she was from just because she wanted to save animals from 'the wizard'. If you ask me all she was trying to do was a good deed and the wizard is the bad guy. The only person I had grown to like in her recounts was a girl who went by the name Galinda. At first she seemed like a very annoying person, but she sounded like she grew up and accepted the circumstances. I felt a twinge of jealousy as Elphaba spoke of her lover, Fiyero. Why? I've only even known this girl for one day and I have feelings for her? No. I won't let my heart break again.

"Why did you tell me all of this?" I asked. She moved her eyes up to me.

"Well, you started it." I looked at her. She had a point; I wanted to know more about her.

"You know what I mean. I could turn you in to this 'wizard', but you trust me regardless."

"You could, but you won't." I gaped at the feeling that she could read my mind. I wouldn't.

"What about you?" she asked me. I gulped. Was I ready to tell her about me? What would happen if she found out I was a murderer? No not yet. Maybe later, if there is a later, but not now

"I run Phantasma. That's all there is to tell." I said.

"What about your mask?"

"What about it?" I knew what she meant. She wanted to know how my face came to be this awful.

"How did your face come to be like that?"

"A construction accident, nothing more." I replied. Truth be told, I was born with it. My mother never did me any kindness since I was born. She locked me in the attic and beat me whenever chance she could. The only gift I ever received from my mother was life. Did I even want life? Nothing ever became of mine but horror, pain, longing, and rejection.

"Oh"

"Come," I said, breaking the extremely awkward silence that had overcome us, "you have most definitely earned the lead role in my opera, don't you agree? You must begin rehearsing our next production, _Don Juan Triumphant_."

I haven't brought out _Don Juan_ since the night I was rejected by Christine. I had originally written it to help her forget her poor excuse for a lover, so why, _why_, was I using it again? Yes, I knew that my first opera of the season was supposed to be _Faust_. Yes, I knew that the conductor would surely raise hell when I tell him we will be changing the opera a week before rehearsals start. The only thing I didn't understand was why. Why was I letting myself fall for this girl, whom I've only just met, when I should be grieving for my poor Christine? Why was I even thinking about love when I knew I would only get rejected once more? Sometimes my life is more of a mystery to me than anyone else.

* * *

**WOW. So that was a sort of big part of how Elphie and Erik fall in love. Sort of. I've got an awesome ending planned for you guys that will blow your minds! The only problem is, I need some other ways to make them closer. Please, please, please help me with this and I will give you a 99.999999999999% chance you will love the end. If you don't, hey, don't say I didn't tell you there was a .000000000001 chance that you wouldn't. R&R! Luv you guys! :D**


	5. You WHAT?

**Okay, this was just a little thing I put in for no reason in particular.**

Erik's POV

"You _WHAT_?!" screamed my conductor, Mr. Firch. I took a deep, deep, deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"I would like you to conduct that opera," I said jabbing my finger in the direction of a folder labeled in gold letters: Don Juan Triumphant. "if _you_ would like to keep your job." He looked at me in disbelief and despair.

"Mr. Y, we cannot just change the whole production a week before rehearsals. Our musicians simply cannot learn an entire new opera in one week!" said Mr. Firch. I rolled my eyes. Oh, how he reminded me of Monsieur Reyer.

"Have them work overtime! I am more than willing to pay more for their trouble if I must! But mark my words we _will_ do this opera; I will see to that." Mr. Firch threw up his hands in surrender.

"Fine! I can see you won't change your mind." I turned my back and started toward my lair, smiling as I went along. No, he was right, he couldn't.

"By the way, Mr. Y, who wrote this music?" he said flipping through the score. "It's ingenious." I turned around and arched an eyebrow.

"I did." I replied. A smile crept across my face as Mr. Firch looked up at me, totally at a loss for words.


	6. The Point Of No Return

Elphaba's POV

I was surprised when Erik told me I was to be the prima donna of the Phantasma Opera House. I never expected a large role and I would have been happy with being a part of the chorus. But Erik insisted, despite all of my protests.

"Here is the score." Erik said, passing me a folder labeled in gold letters: Don Juan Triumphant. I flipped through the music. The stuff was pure genius. All of the notes melted into each other and die and fell at just the right time, producing a beautiful melody. When I went through the score in search of the name of the author, I found there was none.

"Erik, do you know the composer of this?" I asked, looking up from the score. He was silent for a moment.

"I do, but he wanted his name to not be revealed until the last performance." he said finally. Why would somebody want to do that? Maybe they wanted to build up anticipation. Oh, well. I guess I would just have to wait and find out.

"Come," Erik said, standing from his desk. "you should start practicing for before rehearsals so you don't forget the words." His face lit up and it looked like he had an idea. "If you would like, I could teach you. Train your voice, that is. I've taught before, and my pupil was a rising star in Paris." he said looking hopeful. He, the teacher of a star, wanted to train me? I smiled.

"I would love it. Shall we start now?" I asked. He nodded.

"I only have a half an hour, though. I have to tend to a broken carousel. It's a wonder how this park is still running." He sat on the piano bench and motioned for me to come. When I was at his side we began to do scales. Erik kept going until I reached my top note and stopped to look at me in astonishment. I giggled on the inside. He looked as though he had just heard an angel from heaven singing to him. Little did I know, at the moment, that that is exactly what he thought.

"Are you sure you're not using magic to help you?" he teased. I smacked him in the arm. "Jesting! But you really do sound amazing; better than any I've taught. Honest to God's truth." I hoped so. It would take a lot of practice to do _Don Juan_ perfectly.

"Could we practice one of the songs from Don Juan? I really do love the piece." I really wanted to sing The Point of No Return. It sounded like an amazing song in my head when I read the music; perhaps it will sound even better now. He nodded.

"You must practice the songs to get better. Which song?" He wanted me to choose? I expected him to choose a song to start from and keep going from there, but not to just let me pick. I knew, at least, which one I wanted to do.

"The Point of No Return" I said without hesitation. He flipped to the first page of the song in the folder and placed his fingers above the keys. "Will you sing with me? It is a duet, after all." I asked before he started playing. He nodded. As he played the first measures of the song his hands were shaky and he hit some of the wrong keys, producing the wrong notes. I took his wrists, causing the music to stop, and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." He pulled his hands from mine and repositioned them on the keys. He restarted the song and when the part of Don Juan came up first, he started singing.

_"You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge _

_In pursuit of that wish which till now_

_Has been silent_

_Silent_

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Lost all defenses completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts _

_You've decided_

_Decided_

_Past the point of no return. . ._

_How my mind went blank in those first few lines. It was as if Erik could somehow hypnotize anybody who listened to him sing. I drew in a breath and let the air cool my burning cheeks. When it was my turn to sing the part of Amnita, I took another deep breath and started the song over._

_"You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence_

_silence_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent_

_Now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided_

_Past the point of no return. . . "_

The music wrapped itself around me and I felt nothing but it and my voice, dancing in a beautiful endless song. Whoever the composer was did an amazing job on the piece. At one point I couldn't believe it could get any better. That was before the harmony between Amnita and Don Juan.

_"Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return"_

The song was over, but I heard Erik took another breath as if he was about to sing more. He stopped himself. I took my eyes of the music and turned them to him. He was shaking worse than before and sounded like he was in the verge of sobbing. I placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him tremble beneath it.

"Erik. . ."

"Leave me."

"Erik, did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to." Surely I didn't do anything to upset him, I was only singing. Then a thought struck me.

"Was I that bad?" I asked, withdrawing my hand from his shoulder. He just shook his head and repeated himself.

"Leave me." I refused to let him see the tears gathering in my eyes and hurried out of the room and to my room down the hall. I plopped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow, now letting the tears flow freely. Why did he choose me for this part if I wasn't any good at it?

**Wow. I only have one word. D-R-A-M-A! Poor Erik. Stop thinking about Christine. Elphaba likes you just as much. Promise. R&R please!**


	7. Gifts For The Wicked

Erik's POV

I'm playing with fire. How am I to expect myself to move on so easily? I can't even listen to Don Juan without breaking down. How my heart aches still from Christine. Just knowing that she is dead makes me feel dead on the inside. There is still a chance she is alive, right? She may have survived and they just wrote an inaccurate article. One could only hope. After what seemed an hour, but was really only three minutes, I stood from my piano. I owed Elphaba an apology. My feet dragged with me as I walked down the hallway to her makeshift room. I was about to call her when I heard muffled sobbing behind the door. A sorry was not going to cut it. I had been cruel to her without meaning and I was going to fix it. Quietly, I crept back down the hall to my room. She didn't have any dresses to wear, so that would be the first order of business. I grabbed my cloak and swung it around my shoulders, placing on my fedora as well. Taking my pen, I scribbled a note to her telling her I would be going out and placed it on the handle of her door.

The remaining snow had melted away, signaling the beginning of spring and the beginning of a new season of my park. Dr. Gangle was in charge whenever I left Phantasma, which was not very often. If there was one thing I hated, it was going into town. Never could you step foot there without being called something awful. The world hated me, and so I hated it back. I hopped in my carriage and told the driver to take me into town. Hopefully this would set things straight. I leaned my forehead against the window and looked out at the passing fields. If only everything was as peaceful as this. When we stopped at the gates of town, I told the driver to pick me back up at five o'clock and he may do whatever he wished to do until that time. Broken carousels would have to wait.

I walked along the main street of town until I came along a clothing store. When I walked in I was greeted with racks of dresses and suits. I headed over to the dress racks and picked out a few red and black dresses. I purchased them and was about to walk out when I saw a beautiful navy blue evening gown in the window. I approached the counter again and asked how much it was.

"That there is a beaut. Expensive though, one hundred dollars that is." He replied. Money was not an issue for me. I had enough money to let my grandchildren live comfortably without working one day in their life. Too bad it will all go to waste when I die.

"I'll take it." the man behind the counter whistled.

"And how are you going to pay for that?" I rolled my eyes and took out a hundred dollar bill from my wallet. He looked at in disbelief and then back at me. "Would you like it wrapped, sir?" He asked moving to the window exhibit.

"I'll take it as is." He nodded and brought the dress to the counter. I scooped it up in my arms along with the other dresses and was about to leave when the shop keeper looked up.

"You must really love that woman." He said with a slight smile on his face. Then reality hit me. I did. For the first time in forever I loved someone besides Christine. Someone who _can_ look at me and love, someone who _does_ understand me and what I go through, all because of looks. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yes, I suppose I do." I thanked the man and left the shop. I checked my pocket watch when I got outside. Nearly five, but I had fifteen or so minutes. I then scoped the street for a jewelry shop. When I found one I entered and looked around. I wanted to get something simple, but screamed I'm sorry. I decided against a ring, and went through multiple cases of necklaces and was about to give up, when I saw it. A simple chain with a single diamond music charm hanging from it. I went to the counter and purchased it. The woman behind the counter wrapped it in a black box with a red ribbon and handed it to me. When on the streets once again I checked my pocket watch. Five o'clock. I hurried to the carriage that was waiting for me and stepped inside, relieving myself of the dresses that were becoming heavier and heavier with each passing minute.

As soon as the carriage stopped at Phantasma, I payed the driver and started my journey to the opera house. The air was cool and refreshing, the perfect temperature for a walk. When I got to the lake, I placed the dresses in first and rowed the gondola to my underground home. Elphaba was sitting on the piano bench playing and singing a song I had never heard before. I didn't wish to interrupt, so I stayed near the door of the room and listened while she continued with the sad song.

_Hands touch, eyes meet,__  
__sudden silence, sudden heat__  
__hearts leap in a giddy whirl.__  
__He could be that boy__  
__but I'm not that girl__  
__Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are,__  
__don't remember that rush of joy.__  
__He could be that boy,__  
__I'm not that girl__  
__Every so often we long to steal,__  
__to the land of what might have been,__  
__but that doesn't soften the ache we feel__  
__when reality sets back in__  
__Blithe smile, lithe limb__  
__she who's winsome,__  
__she wins him,__  
__dark hair with a gentle curl,__  
__that's the girl he chose__  
__and heaven knows,__  
__I'm not that girl__  
__don't wish, don't start__  
__wishing only wounds the heart,__  
__I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl,__  
__there's a girl I know,__  
__he loves her so,__  
__I'm not that girl.__  
_

I noticed she was looking at the picture of Christine I had set there a day earlier when she spoke about the other girl. Was she singing about me? Did she have feelings for me, even if they aren't love? Obviously, I had cut her deep and hopefully this would cheer her up.

"That was beautiful." I said walking in. I put her dresses in her room in order to surprise her later. "I didn't know you could play." Her head snapped around to me and she stood up quickly.

"Oh, I don't. Sometimes I just experiment is all." She said refusing to meet my gaze. This might be harder than I before thought.

"Elphaba, I didn't mean to offend you earlier. It's just, I have a hard time with that score. It brings back memories I would rather forget." I sighed.

"Then why did you choose it?" She retorted.

"I love it." I replied simply. "And I want to show you something." I held out my hand to her and she took it, still not meeting my eyes. I led her to her room and covered her eyes. She said nothing and went along with it.

"Keep your eyes closed. No peeking." I said as I moved away.

"What are you doing" she asked. I turned to look at her. She had a faint smile touching her lips. Perhaps this won't be as hard as I thought. I took the evening dress from the closet and placed it in her hands. She opened up her eyes and gasped.

"I said no peeking." She stared, open-mouthed, at me.

"I can't accept this." She said finally, holding the dress out to me.

"Oh, but you must. What will I do with it? Besides, you need something to wear when we go out for supper tonight." With that I turned to leave.

"Erik?" I turned around.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" She shook her head at me and smiled.

"For everything." She replied. Elphaba knew it was so much more than gifts.

**LOTS OF FLUFF TO COME! And for prices, let's not forget this was like 1903 and a hundred dollars was a lot back then. Plus I've been doing research to make sure everything is accurate for that time period, just for you guys. R&R PLEASE! ANY and I mean ANY suggestions are welcome :)**


	8. Best Night Ever

Elphaba's POV

I slipped the dress over my head when Erik left. I dragged a brush through my hair and looked in the mirror, admiring the gown. It must have cost a fortune! There were sequins along the cuff of the long sleeves and the v-neck collar. It was floor length and flowed out at the bottom and there was even a lighter blue belt to go along with the navy blue. I made a quick little spin in front of the mirror and pinned my black hair into a loose French updo. Everything looked perfect, I thought, except me. Me and my frog skin. How I wished to be normal all too often. When I was done, I tugged on my boots. I know they weren't right for the occasion, but I loved my boots and always want to wear them. I stepped into the hallway and made my way to the music room. I poked my head in the doorway and saw that Erik wasn't there. Perhaps he was changing. I sat on the piano bench and looked at the picture of the girl who looked all too much like Dorothy. Everything from her dark hair to her button nose matched perfectly. _Maybe they're long lost sisters_, I thought. Every time I looked at that picture a twinge of jealousy ran through my entire body. Jealousy and unadulterated loathing. Why, though, I don't know why. I try to find a logical answer to why I have feelings toward Erik but I can't. We simply belong. We're like two pieces of a broken heart. STOP! No, there is no way. I keep running that through my brain. I hear a gasp behind me and turn. Erik just walked in the room.

"Elphaba," he said approaching me, "You look amazing." I wanted to believe him. How I wanted to believe him so bad, but it's simply not that easy. I turned my head away.

"No I don't. I'm green." I said in a half whisper. I felt fingers under my chin as Erik turned my head back to him.

"You're you." That made me smile on the inside and blush on the outside. I tugged my chin away and looked at the painting of the girl again.

"Who is she?" I asked. There was a long silence and I turned my head his direction once again.

"That is Christine." He said quietly. "She just passed recently."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said. When Erik said those words a wave of relief crashed over me. I mentally slapped myself. How could I feel happy that somebody died? Who will mourn over my death when it comes? Nobody. No one mourns the wicked.

"Shall we go?" he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded in response. I didn't know where we were going, but I was excited, none the less. We walk to the restaurant in silence. I wanted to break the silence, but I didn't know what to say.

When we got to a restaurant called _Lumière Des Étoiles_, a man walked up to Erik and smiled.

"Hello Mr. E, Haven't seen you in forever. Your normal seat?" Erik nodded and the man looked at me with no disgust whatsoever.

"And who's this? You've never brought a girl with you before." I looked over at Erik, who was blushing profusely. He nodded his head at me.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp. Pleased to meet you Mr…."

"Robin. Mitchell Robin." He said with a smile. "Here, I'll escort you to your table." Mr. Robin turned his back to us and walked to a secluded table in the back. I'm grateful the table was out of the way so there wouldn't be any prying eyes to stare at us. No wonder this is his normal seat. I smiled and thought, _We are an odd pair. A green lady and a masked man…_

"And just what is so funny?" Erik asked me. I waved my hand at him.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled again. Erik shook his head, also lightly smiling, and looked at the menu.

"Are you up for wine?" I've only had wine once, but it was delicious. I guess those parties at the Ozdust payed off.

"Always." I replied. Erik ordered a bottle of red wine.

"Of course Mr. E" Our waiter said, and left to fetch the drink.

"Mr. E?" I asked. Erik looked at me and expected me to request something until he realized it was a question.

"Ah, all of my employees know me as Mr. E." He explained.

"Well then, should I address you as Mr. E from now on?"

He shook his head at me. "Maybe when you're performing, but don't forget that you're also my student." He had a good point. It would be strange to be taught to sing by someone and not even know their name.

"Mr. E…" I repeated, tasting it on my tongue. It quite suited him, although I thought Erik fitted better. "I believe it suits you quite well. It sounds like mystery."

Erik arched his eyebrow. "I've never thought of it that way. I just placed the first letter of my name after Mr. and here we are. You do notice some strange things." He commented.

"It was just a thought. Could I go and see one of the other performances? You know, with another actress? Perhaps that Meg girl. She's supposed to be very good. I've seen her posters up around Phantasma." It's true. Probably around half of the posters in Phantasma were of the 'Ooh La La Girl' Meg Giry. I saw numerous posters on the first day I met Erik, when I was looking for the Opera House, and some tonight, on the way here. They looked better in sunlight. In the dark they looked very creepy, as if she were a ghost dancing on a stage in a fancy dress. The thought was funny, but it looked horrible.

"Perhaps…" Erik replied. I could tell he disliked Meg, for he sucked in his cheeks and his face was emotionless. "But I would much rather listen to you than her."

"Oh, she can't be that bad… she is called the 'ooh la la girl' after all."

"Just because she is called something does not mean she is good. Some people may believe she is good, but she used to be only a chorus girl until I was in desperate need of a main act. On top of that I was in debt to her and her mother."

"Why?" I asked.

"Tonight you shall have another lesson." He changed the subject, hoping I would forget our before conversation. I looked down at my plate and pushed it away, my appetite lost.

"Why do you keep so much from me?" I asked without looking up. He didn't answer and the rest of our meal was spent in silence. When we were both done he payed the bill and we walked out. I expected us to go back to the opera house, but we went in another direction instead.

"Where are we going?"

"So she speaks." He said with anger lacing his voice. "We are going to my flat. It's not as cold as the opera house and you'll have an actual room instead of a makeshift one. You can stay at least until the season starts and rehearsals begin, so you can earn money. Since you are from Oz, I assume you don't have any tradable money." He said slightly calmer this time.

He was right. We passed a carousel and a giant Ferris wheel and I looked up at them. I wonder how long it took to build all of this. Erik cleared his throat and I looked back at him. He passed me a black box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. My heart skipped a beat.

"I forgot to give this to you earlier." He said. I took the box and opened it slowly. Nestled in the black velvet was a chain with a single eighth note charm hanging from it. I let out a breath. Thank GOD it wasn't that. I don't even know how I thought it was that. I've known the guy for two days.

"Thank You." I said, taking it from the box while I kept walking. I unhooked the chain and slipped it around my neck. I planned on wearing it forever. He was the only person besides Galinda who gave me a gift. Not even Fyero ever gave me a gift. The more I thought about it, the more I realize that Fyero and I together is more of a dream. Sometimes opposites don't attract. He belongs with Galinda and most of us knew it from the start.

When we got to his flat he led me inside. He showed me the kitchen, the music room, my bathroom, and a library. Everything was either red or black. The only room he forbade me to go in was his bedroom. When he showed me my bedroom he bade me goodnight and turned to go to his room. I nervously grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to face me. I looked at him for a moment and took him in. His mask, his mismatched eyes, and his chiseled chin. I pressed my lips against his. Erik stood stunned for a moment with his hands at his sides, but slowly he started to react, kissing me back with passion. I pulled back when I needed a breath. I looked up at him and smiled at his stunned expression.

"Goodnight." I said and closed the door. I leaned my back against the door and slid down it, still catching my breath, and smiled to myself.

"Best. Night. Ever." I whispered.

**Awwwwwwwwww! This chapter was so much fun to write! Anyways, to any Fyero lovers, I have nothing against the guy. Sometimes stories just go how they go. R&R PLEASE!**


	9. Meeting the Ooh La La Girl

Erik's POV

A kiss! Never has someone ever dared to kiss poor Erik. Nobody but Christine ever even gave poor Erik a second glance. I was too stunned to react at first, but slowly came to my senses.

"Goodnight." Elphaba closed her door before I had the chance to react. Oh well, I'll see her in the morning, I thought. I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I will write an opera just for her. I t will be based upon her life in Oz and I will have her perform it when it is complete.

I made my way to my piano and placed my mask on the ledge. Sitting on the bench, I rubbed my hands along my sore deformity. How it pained me to wear my mask. The material on the inside would rub my flesh raw and cause blisters that would ache for days, but I wore it nonetheless to keep my face hidden.

I didn't realize it was morning until the sun came up. I'd worked on the music until I could no longer make any sense of the notes on the page. Many more nights like this were ahead if I was to complete it soon. How many nights exactly? That was undetermined. I stood from the piano, placed my mask on and left to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

Elphaba's POV

I woke in the middle of the night to a piano being played down the hall. I smiled. He didn't tell me he could play. I pressed the pillow to my face and listened to the music for a while, drifting off during a beautiful sad-sounding song.

The next morning I awoke with the delicious smell of bacon drifting through my door and beckoning to me. I slipped on a black sun dress that Erik bought me the previous day and even dragged a brush through my tangled hair to look halfway presentable. I placed my tall, black, pointed hat on my head as a finishing touch and tiptoed down the hallway to the kitchen, where the smell was coming from. Erik was standing at the stove with light from the window surrounding him, giving him a glow. I sneaked behind him and was about to say _boo_ when he spoke first.

"I know you're there, so you don't need to bother."

"Awww, you ruined it!"

"On the contrary, you didn't seem too careful to tread quietly."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I tried."

"French toast?" he asked.

"Sure." I knew he was trying to avoid the topic of last night's kiss, so I went along with it.

"I heard you playing last night. It was beautiful." Silence.

"Thank you." He said after a while. No conversation continued after that. I wished so much that the awkward silence could pass, but no luck. When Erik was finished with our breakfast, he placed them on plates and poured syrup on them.

"Thank you." I said as he placed my plate in front of me. "Why do you wear your mask around me? I told you I wasn't afraid of your face. It's what makes you you."

He paused, the fork in midair.

""I'm not even used to my own face. I don't expect you to be already."

"He says to the green woman." I muttered under my breath.

He placed his fork down and spoke.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba. I'm just not used to people being so unfazed by my face. Or even to know what my face looks like."

"Well, I don't mind." I said reaching across the table and pulling off the garment. His hands shot to my wrist and tried to pull it away. He took his hands away as soon as he did. I knew he wasn't used to this and needed to get used to not wearing his mask.

"Better" I said, placing the mask on the table next to him. Erik smiled to himself as he took his first bite. I had just started on my own breakfast as a loud knock rang through the house.

"Merde!" Erik dropped the fork he was holding and stood up.

"I'll be back." He said, turning to answer the door.

"Wait!" I said before he could get the chance to leave. I picked up the mask off of the table and held it out to him.

"Thank you." He left.

I heard a cheery girl's voice chime in through the hallway. Curious, I walked to the doorway of the kitchen and poked my head out. A girl with blonde curly locks and blue eyes stood in the doorway.

"I heard you hired somebody else to take my spot in the limelight." She said. That was when I realized this was Meg, the Ooh La La Girl. I'm starting to tell why Erik dislikes her.

"Not to take your spot, to be a partner." Erik replied, with a bored tone as if he'd done this a billion times before. Meg rolled her eyes and snapped at him.

"I don't need a partner. The people love me already."

"Yes, well we'll see about that after Elphaba performs."

"Elphaba, so that's her name, a strange one at that. Where is the girl anyways? Has she performed at a Parisian opera house like I have?"

I gulped. She performed at an opera house before? I was as inexperienced as you could get.

"Please, Meg, you were a ballet rat, like all of the other girls."

"Oh, and I suppose Christine was a ballet rat too?" the moment the words left her lips Erik's hands went to her throat.

"Do it." Meg spat at him.

With a sigh, Erik let her go.

"Don't ever say anything like that again, or I won't think twice about firing you."

"You can't. You owe my mother."

"I promised you a job, not a ticket to stardom. You could work at a food cart." Erik said with a hint of humor. I haven't heard him laugh yet, I realized. That would be something I would have to accomplish.

"Sure, Erik. Where is she anyways? I want to meet the girl before the season starts." I figured this would be a good time to reveal myself, so I walked out of the kitchen, readjusting my hat as I went. Erik heard me coming and turned around, his frame blocking Meg's view of me.

"Elphaba…" he started.

"It's fine." I replied.

He made room in the doorway and Meg took her first look, eyes wide.

"Must you gawk?" I asked, already annoyed with her.

"You're…"

"Green, I know. I've been in front of a mirror before. Just this morning, in fact."

Erik chuckled. Meg turned her attention back to him.

"Is this your new act? A singing green lady? I bet she doesn't even sing well. You just hired her to show off her skin tone."

That hurt. Did he? I looked at Erik. He wasn't looking at me, but at Meg with a death glare that would burn Satin himself.

"Say that again." Erik dared.

Meg opened her mouth just before Erik slammed the door in her face. I still wondered if Erik _did_ hire me for my skin color.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Did I what?"

"Hire me for my…"

"No." he said. "Meg is a snob. She'll say anything to make anybody she believes to be below her feel bad."

That made me feel a bit better, but I still had a bad feeling clenched in the pit of my stomach. We stood in the hallway in silence until Erik pressed his lips against mine. We kissed until my head spun and I needed to take a breath and I pulled back. I smiled. Erik smiled back.

"Does that prove anything?" he asked. I just smiled back.

"You promised me a lesson last night." Erik smiled and pulled me into his music room.

**OH MY GOSH GUYS, I'M SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I've been busy every weekend, I've got a big science and English project for school, **_**and**_** I've started my Young Author's story. So once again, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'll try to update this more often. HAPPY EASTER!**


End file.
